Valdemar Journey
by maui73
Summary: The story set in Medieval Time, April, a country girl from the North meets Jackson, a prince disguised as a merchant traveling West. Their destined meetings lead to a long journey of pursuing their dreams and building their own paths. They will meet the cast of Grey's Anatomy along their ways. There will be a full assembly at some point. Valdemar is a special item.
1. Chapter 1: Little Red

First, English is my second language. I will try to edit as best as I can. Please help me with my grammar and word choice. I would really appreciate it.

Second, I love writing, but this is the first time I write fan fiction, and also the first time I share my writing with an audience.

Third, I plan this to be a long term fiction. So bare with me the short chapters, it will be easier to update that way and get me more motivated daily.

Chapter 1: Little Red

April was born in the spring, of course in April, so she loved wildflowers that grew strongly and viciously in the field behind her family's horse ranch. Each of her three sisters, Libby, Kimmie, and Alice, was gifted with a cute pony on their fifth birthdays. It was their father's way of teaching them how to take care of a being, a life. When April turned five that spring, Jax, the little piglet, got fat so fast that her father decided to turn it into apple smoked bacon. Little April did not want to see her favorite pet go to the smoke house. She begged her father to give her Jax for her birthday instead of a pony. She got what she wanted as she always did. He never said no to her, and since the purpose of giving her a pony was teaching her how to take care of a pet, giving her a piggy would provide the same purpose.

April's father was a preacher. He believed that everything happened for a reason. April's tears begging for the life of Jax meant something, he thought. Among his four daughters, April had always been Joe Kepner's favorite. She shared his belief. She was truly a preacher's daughter. He trusted her and wanted her to become a lady of a neighboring house with kids and a farm, but for some reasons he always had the feeling that she was the one with wings that would fly out of this small village. April's sisters called her Duckie as in the ugly duckling. Joe and his wife, Karen also called her Duckie but only because they saw her becoming a swan. He sometimes he wish her not to grow up and be their little Duckie forever.

That summer in an attempt to show Jax' worth to keep him alive, April took Jax to a piglet competition. She bathed him and brushed his hair, and tied a cute little red ribbon around his neck. The little piglet was so happy, he kept oink oink oink the whole time. His little slanted eyes disappeared under the heavy layers of his eyelids. It was the closest to a smiling piggy they ever saw. So April and Jax won the first prize, and Jax was kept alive since. Everyone was surprised to see a piggy that could show such expressions. April felt proud that she did a good job training Jax. She thanked god that she talked herself out of putting Jax in a dress. Her effort of getting the prize might be in vain if the panel thought that was too much. The ribbon worked perfectly for the purpose of trying to impress, but not trying too hard, she told her father. Joe felt sometimes his little girl was too old for her age, but when he saw the missing front teeth when she smiled happily showing him her first prize ribbon, he let out a laugh, "Good job, Duckie." He wished again that she would not grow those wings and fly away like those swans migrating to the south every winter when this North get frozen.

Before he could say anything else, April ran away from her father eager to see her mother and show her the ribbon, and tell her that she won. Towards her running in a rushing and panic manner, a olive-skinned lady in her rabbit fur cloak called out, "Jacks, where are you?" April stopped in her step thinking why she was looking for her piggy. "Why are you looking for my piggy?" She spoke out loud her thought. People from the North did not have the olive skinned, they were either fair skinned or pale. This lady must not have been from here, she thought, and once again, she spoke her thought, "You aren't from here, are you?" The lady smiled at her, missed her first question, and answered her second one simply saying, "I am from the South coming to enjoy the beautiful summer here. It is very hot there during this time of the year. I must look for Jax, but it was nice meeting you little Red. My name is Catherine Avery. What's your name?" April giggled at the way she called her little Red and replied, "I am April. And I am five." April spotted her mother in her sight and forgot that she was still wondering why the lady was looking for April's piggy, she ran to her mother eagerly showing off the ribbon she won with Jax. When she turned around looking for the lady with that beautiful rabbit cloak that her father used to tell her that was a rare commodity here in the North, she was nowhere insight. Disappointedly she looked up to her mother exasperated, "I saw this lady with this amazingly beautiful rabbit cloak even as pretty as the one grandma wore in her portrait on our dinner hall wall. But she left without saying goodbye to me."

Kneeling down to her daughter, Karen said, "She might be in a hurry." April nodded in agreement thinking that lady needed to find her piggy, Jax. She laughed with herself such a coincidence that the lady's piggy was named Jax as well. Jax was a cute name for a piggy, April decided. Karen carried her five year old daughter in her arms walking back to their carriage where Joe had been waiting to head home for supper. The picture of the family of six with the four daughters and their mother in the carriage, and their father galloped the horses away got smaller and smaller from where Jackson was standing on a branch of the maple tree. "How dare she called me a piggy," he let out. Looking down, he saw his mother's furious face. Jackson hesitantly climbed down knowing he could not get away from his mother's wrath. He might as well listened for her lecturing. He knew he was the only child, the heir of the kingdom. He knew how dangerous it was to wander around. He knew how he might be kidnapped. He knew that he might fell climbing that high. He knew, but he wanted to play, to see, to explore. He was only eight anyway. Facing his mother on the ground, he apologized for disappearing but he ignored his mother's request of promising not to repeat that again. He knew he could not keep that promise. Because eleven years later, he once again disappeared from his soon-to-be throne and went on a journey to find his own path. Little did anyone know, his path will cross a certain swan's migration years later.


	2. Chapter 2: Ocean Blue

Chapter 2: Ocean Blue

Joe listened to his daughter's story about the mysterious lady. April could not remember her name, but from her description, Joe knew that could only be the Queen of the South, Catherine Avery. Rabbit fur cloak was a rarity in the North where hunters and rabbits were abundant; in the South, they could only be counted by fingers on one's hands. There was no doubt the one who could possess a splendid cloak must have been the Queen that April encountered. The only male in the Kepner household was not sure why the fear of his little girl leaving the icy North to the sunny South where the very Queen Avery ruled suddenly washed over him. Raising her as a sheltered child did not help keeping her here, he felt. It backfired, she became curious about the world beyond the North river. He decided to take the girls there on his next trip to the Central merchant's market next Spring.

After summer, there came Autumn. It was probably Jackson's favorite seasons of all four. The leaves started to change colors, and his favorite color just happened to be red like the color of maple leaves during this time of the year. Jackson loved his country. Even though he was only turning nine this year, he got the chance to travel all through different neighbor countries such as the North, the East and the West. So far, his favorite was the West Country. It was known for its beautiful beaches and gold mines. The South Country itself was a rich country with hundreds of diamond mines along the coast. Millions years ago, it was islands of volcanoes; once they all erupted, diamonds got pushed out to the surface, hence the South was known for its abundance of the second rarest stones on earth after rubies. Jackson's love for the color red was not because of the color of maple leaves in Autumn; he loved the color of the brilliant rubies that his father, the King, had left the throne to seek after.

King Avery left Jackson, left the country, leaving his mother Queen Catherine in charge. He left, so Jackson could not have any siblings, he became the only heir, which he hated. His father left when he just turned three, too young to understand what was happening, but old enough to feel his mother no longer had time to play with him anymore. Nanny Ellis was the one had been taking care of him. She was the one told him stories about the legend Dragon Ruby in the East Land. Hundreds of brave men had gone to find it but in vain. So was his father, he thought. King Avery was known for his love for rubies. His collection consisted of the biggest ruby on earth the Ruby Heart as well as other precious stones, but the Dragon Ruby was a different story. Its value was beyond any currency, gold or diamond. It was believed that the one who had the Dragon Ruby was destined to rule over the East Land and the whole continent.

Unlike the South country, the North region, and the West Country, the East Land currently did not have a monarchy system. It was ruled by a council elected by its people. Legends said hundreds of years ago the East Land was ruled by a Dragon clan coming from the Ocean. The Dragon Ruby was inherited from one generation to another. Then one day, a tsunami swept to the magnificent land, went with it the throne's Ruby. Since then, they did not have an ultimate power ruler. Even though the council had been succeeded in governing their territory. The fact that they did not have a king had made them into a target for the other three countries. Unknown to Jackson, his attraction to Rubies would one day lead him to the mythical land of the East.

For now Jackson got to spend Autumn in the West country with his nanny Ellis Grey's family. Catherine sent him to a different country to protect him from the current conflict between the Central and the South. Ellis Grey's daughters Meredith and Lexie were around Jackson's age. Meredith was ten this year, and Lexie just turned seven last month. Because Jackson did not have any sibling, he loved them as his own sisters. Since they were not originally from the South, the Greys' members did not have the olive skin like Jackson. They were fair skinned. At the age of ten, Meredith already was a beauty. Her blue eyes and blonde hair were exact copies from her mother Ellis. Everyone could tell Lexie would grow up to be a fair maiden. Her big brown eyes could tell you stories without words. It was kept in the family, but Jackson knew that Lexie was not Ellis' biological daughter. Rumors said Thatcher Grey brought her home in a middle of a thunderstorm seven years ago, and Ellis had raised Lexie as her own daughter since. Jackson always had a blast when he got to stay at the Grey's mansion; he and the two girls always went out to the beach, swimming, playing tags, building sand castles, or doing a wheelbarrow. One time Lexie whispered in his ear, that she loved the ocean and Jackson's eyes looked exactly like that, sometimes blue, sometimes green, and always sparkled in the sunlight. He blushed. Jackson thought he would marry her when they grew up. And so did everyone else until the next Spring when things changed.


	3. Chapter 3: Healing stones

Chapter 3: Healing stones

Fall in the North is the busy time of the year. Foods needed to be preserved to last the whole winter. This year since Joe promised the girls that he would bring them to the Central market in Spring, they got even busier making their own products that they could sell there. The Kepners were not rich; they were a hardworking family. Their parents did not give them spending money, so they needed to make their own money at the market in case they wanted to buy something there. Libby decided to make scarves, Kimmie was making headbands, April made stone charms, and Alice was too small to make anything, the older girls decided to get Alice a present from the money they would earn from their crafts. That was how things worked in this family.

Those charms April made were not just any charms. They carried healing effects. In their family lines, there were always a healer. Since she was born, April already had that healing ability in her. She healed her mother the moment she first cried. April was the easiest pregnancies that Karen went through. Karen felt more energy and relaxed when April was inside her. When April turned two, Libby's pony got sick, and somehow by April hugging the pony all night long, the next morning Lilly, the pony, recovered. Or the incident last year, when Owen, their stallion master, got a sprained ankle when he missed the step getting off the wild horse, Wind, April cried her heart out and magically, Owen's ankle stopped swollen, and he got back on his feet after a night. So yes, these charms had healing effects since April prayed and blessed them with her heart.

Kimmie thought it was silly. Lilly was just having a cold and recovering anyway. Owen was pushing his pain away to stop April from crying. No could stand that kid's crying. At least, her charms were cute. April put the little beads, which she called healing stones, in a little burlap, and tied it with yarn. They came out really cute as little candies bags. Kimmie wished they were candies. Now all the girls chimed in and gushed over how much money they would get, and they would buy a lot of candies from the market. They cannot wish Spring to come any sooner.

In the South, Catherine was busy with council meetings; they needed to decide on where they stood with the Central. The Central could hardly be called a country. It had only one city, but its power was the ultimate among the five lands. Its government was different apart the North, South and West. It was a Republican with two parties. They had House of Representative and the Senate. Leaders of the parties were the Montgomerys and the Shepherds. Legends said the Dragon Ruby was guarded by a red-haired goddess. The Montgomery's prominent red hair had made them into one of the two most powerful families in the land. That was not the only reasons, the Captain of the Montgomery owned the biggest ships among the five lands. He anchored in the far East Sea, and left the family in the hands of his wife Busy, and his daughter, Addison.

Addison was a beautiful young lady who just turned fourteen this year. Her beautiful auburn tresses were the talk of town; down to her beautiful green eyes that stoned any men in contact. Addison, however, was interested in no other man other than her nemesis, Derek Shepherd, the only man of his family. Addison admired the guy. He had not turned into a teenager yet when his father passed away. Taking his father's seat in the House of Representative, Derek showed that talents went beyond ages. He was determined and thorough with each of policies he had to pass in the House. He was thoughtful and kind with his mother and five sisters at home. In Addison's eyes, or in any lady's eyes, he was Prince Dreamy.

Derek got involved in politics because of his duty as the head of the family. Sometimes he wished he had a brother so that he could follow his dreams. Growing up with sickly parents, Derek had always wanted to become an apothecary to help them get better. He yearned more to know about medicines when his father could no longer stay with them. Derek read books after books about healing stones, healing herbs, acupuncture, reflexology, and other medicine alternatives. The East Land seemed to get the best sacred books about medicine. Even though the two families were nemesis, since Derek's father passed away, the Captain no longer hold a grudge. How could he? They were a family without a rightful head. Derek was too young to carry all the burden. He came to love Derek as a son, and often brought back medicine books from the East for his hope-to-be son-in-law. The Captain knew that his wishful wish was not that wishful at all when he saw the way his daughter Addison looked at Derek. Hence a Spring wedding was in order.

The Central was busy preparing for the event of the year, the Market and the party of the year, the wedding. Little did they know that a catastrophe would fall upon them soon. The South was preparing for war. They could not no longer stand the Central's way of control the four lands. The South was by far the richest among them, but every year, no matter how hard they worked, they had to share their crops and their diamonds with the Central as well as the three lands. With their power and money, they did not want to lay low anymore. Catherine decided they would take control. She had been known for her ambitions. With helps from General Webber and State Secretary Bailey, Queen Catherine believed Spring would be time when she took over. For now, her number one priority was Jackson's safety, so she sent him away to the West with the Greys. She had nothing to hold her back. With Catherine, it was all or nothing.

Then winter came.


	4. Chapter 4: Black Diamond

Sorry for the delay, it had been busy lately with moving. This chapter is short, and still no Japril. I apologize. But as I planned to storyline, they would meet again in Spring. So please be patient till next chapter, which I already had one line in...

Chapter 4

It was deadly cold in the North this winter, Alice got a cold why playing with her older sisters in the snow. Snow was beautiful, but snow was lethal. Snow made you sick, and sometimes you got back to health, and sometimes you got to go to Heaven. Little Alice was not lucky. At her funeral, April questioned her healing ability. Did she or did she not possess such power? Why could she not help her little sister to get better, to survive, to play and laugh with her again. Did everyone in her family except Kimmie knew that? Or did she lose her power recently? April had many questions in her head that it wanted to burst. Now more than ever, she really wanted to have the legendary healing stone the Black Diamond her grandma once mentioned. If only she got a hint of where it was, she would go and find it. She did not care how many mountains she needed to climb, she did not care how many rivers she needed to pass, she desperately wanted to bring back the stone and revived her little sister, the one that laughed while eating, the one that laughed while bathing, the one that laughed while sleeping….The pain did not go away, and April cried herself to sleep…

The sisters were no longer excited about the Spring Market. They did not want to go, and so their father let them be. He himself did not want to go either, but they needed tools from the market for next year crops. This was the longest winter he ever lived. Every year he wished Spring to come early. This year he was not sure if he wanted it to come, or to stop. If he had the power of returning back to the past, he would have grounded the girls inside, not allowing them to play and laugh and giggle in the snow. But he missed the laughters and the giggles so much, he knew he would let them be again. This was the first time in his life he blamed his ancestors about their decision to move to and settle in the North. Why did they not choose the South or the West? They only needed to get away from the East, so why could they not choose a better place for their offsprings? Busy with his thought, he did not realize Karen came up to him, "Stop blaming yourself. Let's pray for her." The way she gently rubbed his back in circles soothed him a little bit. He needed to be strong for her and his family. The winter had just barely started.

In deed, the winter had just commenced. Queen Catherine sent a messenger to the North wanting to ally with King O'Malley. The North King did not have the same problem as Queen Catherine, but he did not approve the Central Republic House, he was a strong believer of the monarchy. Hence, he agreed to aid the Queen if she needed. O'Malley knew it was an easy decision, the Central military could barely stand the South army for a week. He agreed to it knowing he would not need to move an inch. He agreed because he did not want Queen Catherine to think he was opposed to her. The North army was by far the strongest. All the men grew up in the North were built to be huge. That was the only way they could survive here. Even the women did not grew up to be fragile, they were all strong, so do not take the pale skin as a sign of weakness. They could hold a punch.

In the far East, little did the Captain knew about the coming war, he was coming back to the Central to visit his daughter and his soon-to-be son-in-law preparing their wedding. This time he got hold of the sacred medicine book called the Healing Stones, which he knew Derek would love to read. He had to pay ten gold coins for it, but he knew it would be a great gift to welcome the new member of the family. And he was right, Derek Shepherd could not put the book down since he was presented with it. He spent two days straight reading it without sleeping. The book listed all the mythical healing stones on earth; chapter by chapter it described each stone, what it looked like, what its benefits were, how to use it, and where to find it. The last chapter of the book was about the Black Diamond. He heard stories about it, about its power to revive dead people from their tomb. But any unnatural thing would bring upon earth a disaster. So the book said, Black Diamond was a normal diamond except on full moon, it changed its color into this pitch black color of a raven. It was also the only time when the stone worked. Each time someone used the stone by summoning the God of Death to revive one person, another person would be sacrificed. In other words, the stone was pure Black Magic. It also wrote that hundreds of years ago, the four lands were united by the Capital to form an indefeasible kingdom called Stone Landing. After the mysterious disappearance of the Dragon Ruby the Kingdom fell. Rumors said the East Land King sacrificed the Jewel of revive his beloved Queen. Hundreds of years had passed, and the Black Diamond and the Dragon Ruby were both unknown to the people. But the book believed it was still in the East Land.

The East Land was legendary for its healers. Their scholars were by far the most intellectual. Their books were always filled with such deep and broad knowledge that all men admired. Their books were proud collections in the other national librabries. The best school in the East was called the Yang university where kids from five year of age to eighteen year old adult were admitted yearly based on merits. Their entrance tests for each level were standardized, and if you could not pass, there was no other way to attend school there. Derek had dreamed to go there since he was young because after you graduated from the school at eighteen, if you happened to be the top of your class, you would then be able to shadow an apothecarist for a year to see if you were fit to become one yourself before they finally accepted you as an apprentice. In other words, you needed to be the one percent in order to become an apothecarist. Of course there were other ways to learn medicine, but to learn from the best was the best way to go. However, Shepherd had his duty in the city, he could go no where. Sometimes he wished he was Mark, his best friend, who was carefree and had no worry in the world. Mark had no family tie in the city since his parents passed away from measles ten years ago. Derek's mother had adopted him, and Mark had become his best friend since. Mark was not only a friend, but a brother to Derek. Mark was charming which served him perfectly as a lobbyist; he was also strong which would benefit him as a general. But no Mark decided to be a simply bodyguard to be by Derek's side to protect him. One of Derek's many wishes these days was Mark's happiness would be filled one day.


	5. Chapter 5: Spring Market

This chapter was longer than normal but I was in a rush to push all the thoughts out of my mind. I might go back and edit it later. Please enjoy! And let me know if you think it is ok.

Chapter 5

Mark was happy for Derek, he was his best friend, brother, family, and she was….She was his first love. Mark could never forget the first time he met her when he was only a boy of ten years. She was the cutest little girl he had ever met, he was mesmerized by her auburn hair, in his mind, she was truly the jewel of the Capital. Being Derek's best friend meant he could hang out with her and be her friend. Mark hid his feelings for Addison in a corner. He always wanted to look after both of them. Years passed, and his feelings for her still grew. Mark often wished he could just leave this place, go somewhere else, but he had to stay to protect Derek's family. Even none of the Capital citizens could feel it, he felt it, the smell of a war coming.

Spring was a happy time in all the lands, especially in the Central. Merchants gathered from everywhere bringing their merchandise to exchange. This year, it was even more special, it was Shepherd and Addison's wedding, the union between the nemesis, the last of the two parties. The Central would be one united nation. People from the West brought all their beautifully gold jewelries, people from the South brought their precious diamonds, people from the East brought their precious gem stones, and people from the North brought their scare animal furs and horses. There were fortune tellers, goldsmiths, martial artisans, mercenaries, carpenters and any other professions you could think of. It was as lively as ever. Spring in the Capitol was beautiful with its peonies, roses, poppies and magnolias.

The Greys were coming to the market this year to attend the wedding as well. Queen Catherine strictly prohibited Jackson to come. As a rebellious boy as he was, the more she was trying to stop him, the more he wanted to go. Hence he teamed up with the Grey's sisters to convince his nanny Ellis to let them all go. Ellis did not know the Queen's grand scheme, she did not see the danger of bringing him to the market. She brought all the kids to the Central to open their eyes and let them be kids a little bit longer before puberty and adulthood took them away from her.

Back in the North, Spring came, April no longer had to stay inside. She went out to the wildflower field behind her family's horse ranch lying down, staring at the sky, imaging Alice's face in the clouds. She was so deep in her thought that she did not hear Owen coming. "Why are you crying, little Red?" He asked softly. He hated to see April cry. For some reasons this little girl cried a lot. "She had a sensitive soul," he thought. It did not bother him that she cried a lot, it was more important to see her smiles more. Her dimples showed up when she smiled. He swore her smile would brighten anyone's bad day. April sniffled trying to hide that she was crying, "I was just thinking about the Black Diamond and where I can find it." She asked, "Do you know where it is?" Owen shook his head, "I don't know, but I bet some of the people for the East Land might know. Do you want to go to the market and find out?" He tried to cheer her up. This year, Owen successfully tamed the wild horse, Wind; he was bringing the beast to the market hoping to gain a whole year of grain for him and his foster family. He thought bringing April there would be a good change of scenery for her little delicate soul. And he was right, upon hearing that, she cheered, "Really? You think someone there might know where to find the Black Diamond." Owen nodded. April jumped up and hugged him, so he carried her back to the house, and told Joe that little April was coming with them as well. To Joe's surprise, he was happy to see his daughter became cheerful again. The last couple months had been way too gloomy for everyone. "You will like the Central spring peonies for sure," he chipped seeing wild flowers in her hair. They started their trip to the Market the next morning.

"Father, look, there are flowers everywhere," April exclaimed happily. Joe was happy to see his daughter brighten up a little bit. He told her, "those are peonies, they are the flowers of this region. Compare to our flowers, they are more vibrant and fragrant, but they are also more fragile, they can only bloom in Spring, and they spend the whole year in bulb." To April's dismay, she still loved them, "They are so pretty. I want to bring them home." Owen chuckled at April's antics. She could make him laugh like no other, "what a funny kid they got here." Joe explained to her that these flowers could not survive the North, now she started to frown, "I could warm them up in my bed, like the time I warmed up the little chick?" Joe rolled his eyes, joined Owen in a laugh, "Oh, April!"

When they came to the Market the next morning, April followed her father and set up a little space with all her sisters' crafts and her own healing stone charms. She was determined to earn a lot of money before heading to the East section to buy the book with the Black Diamond whereabouts. Owen tied Wind next to her space, and laid down all the saddles he made for sale as well. Joe also set down all his fur cloaks, which showed he had a good year hunting. Their little shop attracted quite a crowd, and by the end of the first day, April already sold all of her stuffs. Joe told her, "Tomorrow I will walk you around to pick out something you like, ok, pumpkin?" April nodded trying to count how much money she got today but in vain, so she handed it off to Owen, "Can you tell me how much money I have?" in the cutest voice. No one could say no to that, "It will take me a little while to figure that out since it looks like you became a rich lady with miles of coins now, didn't you?" April giggled, and asked innocently, "Really?" She hoped she gained enough money to buy the book about the Black Diamond. When Owen told her she got two hundred coins, she got excited and ran up to her father to show off to him. She could not wait till the market was open again.

Jackson and Lexie came to the market with Ellis, Meredith decided to go to the Central library, she was a bookworm of the family. They did not make it on the first day because Thatcher got sick, and Ellis almost did not want to leave, but then she did not want to not be able to fulfill a promise she made to the kids. They got here late, but late was better than never. Since Jackson grew up in the South, spent all his time in the West, visited the North last summer, his first choice to visit at the market was the East section. Lexie just followed him, behind them Ellis carefully watched the two. In a rush trying to catch up with Jackson, Lexie bumped into a little girl. Lexie's reflex when someone fell on their bottoms was laughing. Realizing that it was rude of her, she wanted to apologize, but looking at the little redhead blushed cheeks, which were too adorable, she could not utter a word but kept on laughing. At this point, April could no longer hold her tears, she started to sob. The more she cried, the more the other girl laughed. A cold voice snapped at her, "Could you please stop your annoying crying, I bet it didn't hurt one bit." April glared at him through her teary eyes. He was beautiful, as beautiful as their prized horse Wind with such long eye lashes, and his eyes were sparkling. But he was annoyed at her for crying, he was mean. She spoke her thought out loud again, "You might be as pretty as Wind, but you aren't as cute as Jax even though I bet you eat as much as him." April brushed the dirt off her dress, without one look at the two older kids, she walked away leaving Jackson speechless. He remembered her, the little one called him a piggy once, and now she told him he was not even as cute as a piggy, but ate as much as a big. "What kind of insult was that? In her offense, she was the skinniest kid he ever met, but called him fat indirectly? How dare her?" Jackson's train of thoughts were interrupted by Lexie's laughter, "She was hilarious." "Agreed!" Jackson nodded. He snapped at her earlier because he did not want to see her cry. For some unknown reasons, his stomach felt sick seeing her tears, so she could stop crying, and his pain might have stopped too. In fact, it stopped, but the feeling of some unsolved things hung around at the pit of his stomach. "I want to see her again, and apologize!" Lexie stated, and Jackson nodded. He was not a boy of words, and he would not be a man of words years later either.


End file.
